dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Godzilla3000
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 20:17, March 2, 2012 RE: Example Our featured fan fiction would be a good bet. Most people consider these to be the best. Taken from the main page: *Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - A story, written in drama format, of the life of a young Saiyan boy named Ledas after the destruction of Planet Vegeta. *Tien: Origins - A fanon regarding the early origins of Tien Shinhan and the adventures he embarks on to find out about them. *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem - The tale of Kid Buu's misadventures following his death at the hands of Goku. *Depiction in Red - A one-shot regarding Chi-Chi's emotional turmoil after Goku's departure. *A Front - A story during the seven year gap that features Krillin in a new city, and with a new superhero persona. Hope those help. -KidVegeta RE:Two stories I'd advise against that, unless you plan on spending every waking hour writing. You need to give each story your full attention for them, which you can't do when it's split between two of 'em. —''This comment was made by the most awesome user on this wiki, November Blue (the most awesome user's talk page • )''. 22:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help Your game has been reviewed! Sorry for the long wait, but your game has been reviewed! --Guysponge22 14:51, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Think God Nimbus 69 seems dead now...... 19:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) can you sign the fan feature request page to have Dragon Ball SF added to the Fan fiction feature Page, please Nikon23 23:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk)